infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Soldier Ally
The Ice Soldier Ally was an unknown Conduit and a former member of the Vermaak 88 unit whom later defected and made an alliance with the Conduit, Cole MacGrath. Biography The Ice Soldier first contacted Cole in Flood Town, informing him that he was not like the other Ice Soldiers, and that he was defecting from the Ice Gang. He led Cole to a stash of Blast Shards, and all the while, they had to fend off groups of enemies before retrieving them. After this, he informed Cole that it would be best if his identity be kept secret, as he would be more useful that way.Unlikely Allies. Infamous 2. The next time Cole met him, the Ice Soldier has grown into an Ice Heavy. This time, he requested Cole assist him in fighting off the corrupted.Stay Frosty. Infamous 2. Subsequently, he mutated into a large Titan, no longer resembling his former self. He had lost almost all control and simply wanted to use his new powers. Hence, he rampaged with Cole through a few warehouses in Gas Works, killing any enemies he found, all the while marveling at his new power, claiming that he was as strong as Cole.The Big Chill. Infamous 2. Despite not wanting to hurt innocent people, he continued to deteriorate, losing all control and becoming increasingly dangerous. He was no longer the man he originally was, and began attacking innocent civilians in sight. However, when Cole MacGrath, Lucy Kuo and the New Marais Police Department confronted him, he desperately informed them that if he was not killed, he would kill everyone else. After his demise by Cole, Kuo and the NMPD, Kuo stated that despite his insanity, she still believed that he wanted to be stopped before anyone innocent was seriously hurt.Mercy Kill. Infamous 2. Trivia *During the third mission "The Big Chill", he can hurt Cole as much as his enemies. *Like with the majority of side-mission characters, Cole does not respond nor talk back to the Ally. *In his final mission, after his face shield is broken, his health bar will go down slower than regular Titans, even if one uses Precision or Grenades. *It is possible that this Ice Soldier is Subject 881, the Vermaak 88 member that Dr. Wolfe talked to in two of his dead drops. Since Dr. Wolfe talked to 881 and gave him information that Joseph Bertrand wasn't giving the other Vermaak 88 soldiers, 881 seemed to follow along with Wolfe to a degree. It's possible that this information led to 881 having second thoughts about what Vermaak 88 was doing and caused him to decide to help Cole instead. **However, his voice is different, yet has the same accent. **It is also worth noting that his voice is the same, as the first Ice Heavy that Cole meets while defending Laroche's hideout in the mission "The Dunbar Beam". However, this is most likely a developer oversight. References Sources *''Infamous 2'' Category:Characters in Infamous 2 Category:Conduits Category:Vermaak 88 Category:Cryokinesis Category:InFamous 2